Birthday Cake
by MiyuTanemura
Summary: Despite the wartimes, there's still time for celebration. Natsu makes sure to celebrate Gray's birthday. AU. Natsu/Gray. Fluff. Dedicated to StruggleBusCentral. Drabble.


**A/N:** Dedicating this little story to my dear friend, S. ^^

This is set in the world of a story I have planned but haven't yet gotten to write. So, there's a world at war, Natsu managed to escape and has found a safe place with Gray, who is a baker. And I think that's probably enough to understand this drabble.

Feedback is always nice.

* * *

 **Birthday Cake**

It was a day like so many others since Natsu had come to this forgotten place.

Thank the gods that it was a forgotten place, though...

Gray had left early in the morning to do his rounds and to help in the big celebration in the village - apparently it was a celebration of the kingdom, of some sort? - leaving Natsu alone at the cottage.

Which suited the fire mage's plans fine.

For it was a special day. Gray's birthday.

Natsu had only come across that information by chance, because the dumb ice mage usually shut up firmly about such personal matters. But when Natsu had found that important information, he'd made a plan. He was going to surprise Gray.

Oh yes, Gray was going to be surprised!

* * *

Gray finally got home.

It had been a long, _long_ day, started quite early as usual and then having to help with the Celestial Founder's day celebration had been a bit hellish.

Gray had also had that niggling feeling that something wasn't well, he didn't feel comfortable leaving Natsu alone in his home. The fire mage had calmed a bit, gotten more at ease in his house but he was still a menace. Specially if he went to the kitchen. The idea made a shudder run up Gray's spine.

Natsu alone in the kitchen was the stuff of _nightmares_.

But Gray had left some food prepared, so that Natsu didn't have to _cook_ \- well, what he attempted to call cooking - and the amount of food was probably enough to quell the fire mage's hunger. Who would have thought that the weird-haired ones ate so much?

Gray smiled to himself crookedly as he reached the wooden door of his home. It was closed, and that was good. The guards had been doing a good job in scouting the woods. Well, after Natsu's arrival, at least.

Gray let the door close with a bang, clearly indicating that he was home.

There was a noise coming from the kitchen. A squeak of sorts.

Gray's stomach fell to his feet.

He feared the worst.

With long strides he headed to the large kitchen, door going to the handle to open it. His hand missed the handle as the door swung inwards and Natsu came through it, closing the door firmly behind himself.

Gray's mouth fell open.

Natsu was dirty with flour, hair, face and body, smudged in the white powder. Heck, the fire mage's black hair was _light grey_ now!

"What the hell happened?" Gray all but shouted.

"Hm? There's something wrong?" Natsu asked with his innocent-looking face that didn't food Gray for one second.

"Natsu. You're going to _tell me_ what happened - no - explain me why you're in _my_ kitchen when I forbade you from going there. And more, why does it look like a bag of flour fell on your head? Did you think that it would put some sense in you?" Gray's voice lowered marginally from the previous below and he felt a headache starting in his temples. He massaged them lightly as he waited for an answer. When none was forthcoming Gray stopped and glared at Natsu.

"Huh, oops?" Natsu smiled broadly. "It's... nothing's wrong. Come!" Natsu grabbed Gray's arm and started dragging him towards the living room, leaving white footprints in his wake, Gray noticed with a grimace.

"I'm afraid of asking what happened." Gray said as he was manhandled into sitting on the large sofa in front of the fireplace.

"So don't ask?" Natsu said in a hopeful tone.

"You know I have to-! Fine. I don't want to think about it now." Gray slumped into the comfortable pillows of the sofa.

"Good. Wait here." Natsu said before running through the door, headed to the kitchen.

Gray let out a dead-tired sigh. He closed his eyes and hoped that his headache would subside soon.

"I don't know if you already celebrated it or not but-" Natsu's voice came suddenly, piercing through the wool-like feeling that filled Gray's head for a few moments.

Gray opened his eyes and was faced with Natsu holding a plate. A tentative smile on his lips.

Gray focused on what was _on_ the plate. It looked... odd. Gray sat up, only now noticing the flickering candle that was on top of the - was that? - cake.

"What's that?" Gray asked, confused.

"It's your birthday cake, dumbass. I don't know how you guys do it over here but we like to celebrate it where I come from." Natsu handed Gray the plate and hurriedly patted himself, making a cloud of flour emerge for a few moments.

Both mages coughed.

"I... it's been a while since I last celebrated my birthday..." Gray said in a distracted tone, eyes analyzing the cake. It was pretty rough-looking, not like the cakes Gray was used to baking and decorate. "But how did you?"

"I somehow found it was your birthday. Now you should make a wish and blow the candle!" Natsu said in his cheerful tone.

Gray paused for a few moments, suspicious.

Then he did think of a wish and blew the candle.

"Okay, now try it." Natsu said suddenly.

"Huh, this isn't poisoned, is it?" Gray asked, scrunching up his eyebrows.

He got a light punch in his arm in reply.

"Come on, try it. I did my best!" Natsu said in a whiny voice, impatiently.

"Fine, fine." Gray conceded. He plucked a bit of cake from the corner and ate it. Chewed pensively. "Hey, it's not bad. Almond?"

"Yup. I followed the recipe." Natsu said proudly.

"I can see that. This is actually quite good." Gray said. He noticed that Natsu still had a smudge of flour on his cheek. Unthinkingly he raised his hand and brushed it.

Both mages stood still in shock.

Awkwardly, Gray lowered his hand and coughed.

"Well, this is very good but I should start dinner. It's getting late, don't you think?" Gray placed the cake on the side table and headed to the kitchen. Natsu made a noise and quickly went after him.

"Wait, maybe I should-" he started saying.

By then Gray had opened the door. And seen the absolute mayhem that his kitchen was.

"Natsu!"

The whole house shook with the yell.


End file.
